


Король вечера

by jsMirage



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dance, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 19:27:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18597877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jsMirage/pseuds/jsMirage
Summary: — К слову про мальчиков, как тебе вон тот горячий тип? — Кора показала на парня, на которого Стайлз пускал слюни половину вечера.И мальчиком его назвать язык не поворачивался. Возможно, дело было в густой бороде, прибавлявшей ему лет, или в ауре брутальности. И Стайлз ни за что бы не признался, что всего несколько минут назад размышлял о том, что у него неожиданно появился дэдди кинк.— Отлично отжигает, — кивнул Стайлз.





	Король вечера

**Author's Note:**

> Есть славная гифка к этой истории https://vk.com/satellite_art?w=wall-166330039_110

— Привет, — Кора приобняла Стайлза. 

— Хей! — поздоровался Стилински, улыбаясь во все тридцать два. — Не думал, что ты ходишь в клубы. 

— Представь себе. А еще я ношу юбки, — Кора прокрутилась на месте, демонстрируя обтягивающую мини. 

Стайлз присвистнул и вскинул брови. 

— Ты сегодня такая женственная! Я бы даже на тебя запал, если бы мне нравились девушки. 

— Ого! Ты гей? 

— Ну, да. Я думал, вся школа об этом знает. Джексон же периодически кричит в коридоре, что-то вроде «Стилински пидор!». Не обращала внимание? 

Кора развеселилась и покачала головой. 

— Мне казалось, он просто недоволен твоим уровнем игры в лакросс. 

— Попрошу, молодая леди! — Стайлз обвинительно ткнул в нее пальцем. — Мой уровень игры в лакросс просто восхитителен! 

— Я собственными глазами видела, как ты упускаешь мяч. 

— Иногда я бываю восхитительно бесподобным, а иногда восхитительно отстойным. Но своего великолепия не теряю никогда. 

— К слову про мальчиков, как тебе вон тот горячий тип? — Кора показала на парня, на которого Стайлз пускал слюни половину вечера. 

И мальчиком его назвать язык не поворачивался. Возможно, дело было в густой бороде, прибавлявшей ему лет, или в ауре брутальности. И Стайлз ни за что бы не признался, что всего несколько минут назад размышлял о том, что у него неожиданно появился дэдди кинк. 

— Отлично отжигает, — кивнул Стайлз. 

— Ой, вот не надо! Танцор из него так себе, — фыркнула Кора, пристально рассматривая, как этот тип виляет пятой точкой и размахивает руками, пытаясь попасть в такт. 

— Ты видела его поэтический пресс, и как по нему скользит свет, будто язык похотливых девственниц, решивших отдаться этому греческому божеству? А от некоторых его движений становится видно его соски, и в этот момент я вообще перестаю замечать что-либо. Почему он без рубашки? Что это за пытка простых смертных?

— Проспорил одной из сестер, что пойдет в клуб в таком виде, — спокойно ответила Кора. 

— Да быть не может! — Стайлз во все глаза уставился на нее, смекая, что узнать такие подробности она могла одним единственным способом. 

— Не, не, не, заслуга Лоры, на меня можешь не смотреть. 

— Это. Твой. Брат? 

— Ага, и он тоже по мальчикам, — Кора подвигала бровями. — Познакомить? 

Стайлз здорово занервничал, представив себя рядом с таким парнем. Он даже осмотрел свой прикид, пытаясь понять, хорошо ли он выглядит. Куда там! Рядом с братом Коры любой будет сосать. В смысле внешнего вида. Хотя, если бы этот Хейл попросил… Да ему, наверное, даже просить не надо. 

— Не нервничай ты так, — фыркнула Кора. — Дерек сам жутко стеснительный, потому до сих пор одинок. 

Стайлз скептически посмотрел на нее, а потом перевел взгляд на Дерека. 

— Ты только посмотри на всех тех акул, что окружают его. Они же буквально пожирают твоего брата взглядом. Им наплевать - стеснительный он или нет. 

— Он всех отшивает, — фыркнула Кора. — Только помни, чем более угрюмое у него выражение лица, тем сильнее он смущен. 

— В смысле? 

— Если его лицо обещает тебе жуткую и мучительную смерть, это значит, что он оробел и растерян. 

— Х-хорошо… — пробормотал Стайлз, которого Кора уже сцапала за руку и тащила на танцпол, где музыка звучала значительно громче. 

Приблизившись к брату, она прошептала ему что-то на ухо, указывая на Стайлза, затем показала Стилински два больших пальца и ушла. 

Дерек улыбнулся ему и кивнул, продолжив танцевать, разве что развернулся таким образом, будто танцевал именно со Стайлзом. 

Сам Стилински неловко взмахнул рукой, изображая приветствие, после чего начал двигаться, потому что стоявший столбом посреди танцпола парень выглядел бы придурковато. Он здорово нервничал из-за присутствия Дерека, но тот отрывался в свое удовольствие, не концентрируя внимания на парнишке напротив. И тогда Стайлз отпустил себя. Он ведь пришел повеселиться, а не склеить парня. Тем более с таким, как Дерек, ему определенно не светит. А, значит, и терять нечего. 

Стайлз начал танцевать, позволив себе дурачиться и зажигать по-полной. Он вилял бедрами, дергал во все стороны руками, дрыгал головой, подпрыгивал на месте, попадая в такт и демонстрируя отличную пластику. Движения Дерека были не такими активными и нелепыми, скорее замкнутыми и спокойными, но его привлекательная внешность и оголенная грудь затмевали средненькие танцевальные способности. 

Но в дуэте они смотрели очень даже гармонично. Ритмичный и веселый Стайлз, рядом с горячим и чуть менее грациозным Дереком. В какой-то момент совсем осмелевший и потерявший контроль над собой в общем угаре, Стайлз начал отплясывать не просто рядом, а в непосредственной близости от Дерека. Он терся об него задом, крутился вокруг, подныривал под руки, приобнимал за талию. При этом Стайлз не обращал внимание на выражение лица Дерека, который хмурился все сильнее. В какой-то момент он стал похож на психопата, который вот-вот сорвется с катушек и начнет убивать. Но Стилински ничего не заметил, поглощенный ритмом, музыкой и собственным отличным настроением. 

В какой-то момент Дерек склонился к нему и сказал: 

— Я отлучусь попить. 

— О! Отличная идея, — кивнул Стайлз, — идем. 

Он сцапал Дерека за руку, как делал это со Скотти и прочими своими друзьями, так было проще не потеряться и не разминуться в переполненном клубе. Но Дерека это прикосновение напрягло еще сильнее, ведь он собирался отлучиться, чтобы отдохнуть от Стайлза. Дерек хмуро тащился следом, пока Стилински не остановился спрашивая: 

— Пойдем к бару или поищем Кору? 

— Бар сойдет. 

— Принято. 

Стайлз подмигнул ему и потащил в выбранном направлении. Когда они столпились у барной стойки, вместе с прочими страждущими, то народу там оказалось столько, что Дерека буквально вжали в стоящего перед ним Стайлза. Тот, как назло, поерзал, пытаясь отстраниться, но он потерпел поражение. 

— Извини, тут не протолкнуться, — попытался объяснить он, поворачивая голову и глядя на Дерека своими огромными глазами. 

Тот поколебался немного, но затем уверенно положил ладонь на живот Стайлза, приобнимая его. 

— Все в порядке. 

Стилински расслабился и откинулся назад, ощущая твердость мышц и широкую грудь Дерека. Осознание того, что он прижимается к кому-то настолько великолепному, смутило его, а ладонь на животе волновала его еще больше. 

— Ты круто танцуешь, — улыбнулся Стайлз, — стараясь заполнить царящую между ними тишину хоть какой-то болтовней. — Очень зажигательно. 

— Не так зажигательно, как ты. 

Стайлз только фыркнул, посчитав слова Дерека пустой вежливостью. 

— Чувак, ты себя видел? Ты можешь мерно вращаться вокруг своей оси и уже будешь ослепительно охуенным. Не сравнивай даже! Мне там и не плавать. 

— А где тогда тебе плавать? — резким и грубоватым тоном осведомился Дерек. 

Стайлз было напрягся, думая, что раздражает его своим раболепием, но потом вспомнил слова Коры и немного расслабился. 

— Ну, знаешь, среди всяких нердов, задротов и гиков — я очень даже котируюсь. 

— А что, если я сам нерд, задрот и гик? — спросил Дерек все тем же раздраженным голосом. 

— Чувак, тогда я предложу тебе свою руку и сердце. Хотя сперва лучше сходить на свидание. 

— Окей. 

— Что? 

— Я согласен на свидание. 

Стайлз, распихивая всех вокруг своими острыми локтями, кое-как развернулся, заглядывая Дереку в глаза. 

— Ты серьезно? Прям свидание, которое свидание? 

В этот момент на лице Дерека появилось самое злобное выражение, на какое он только был способен. 

— В смысле, мне не верится! — тут же всполошился Стайлз. — Слышал про марафон Индианы Джонса на следующих выходных? Хочешь пойти вместе? 

— Вообще-то у меня уже куплены билеты. 

— Оу. Ну, тогда на что-нибудь еще? 

— Нет. Индиана Джонс отлично подойдет. 

Стайлз расплылся в довольной улыбке, таращась на Дерека во все глаза. 

— Офигеть! Сегодня мой день! 

Дерек смущенно улыбнулся, теряя весь свой грозный вид. 

— Чем тебя угостить? — спросил он, кивая в сторону барной стойки. 

— Колу! И пойдем танцевать дальше. Моей позитивной энергией можно осветить целую планету, и я обязан ее выплеснуть. 

Дерек рассмеялся, заказывая у бармена две колы. 

— Только учти, что в повседневной жизни я не выгляжу вот так, Дерек указал на свой пиджак, надетый на голое тело и серые, обтягивающие джинсы. 

— Да пофигу, чувак. Я-то знаю, что скрывается под твоей одеждой. Так что явись ты в тулупе и шапке-ушанке, в моих мыслях будет твой идеальный пресс. 

Дерек покраснел, смутившись, и больше не демонстрировал устрашающие лица. 

— Да ладно тебе, — неловко сказал он, забирая заказ и вытаскивая Стайлза из толкучки. 

Что ж, вечер Стилински действительно удался. А то, что они с Дереком добрались до третьей базы еще до первого свидания — делало этот день еще лучше.


End file.
